Love is in the Air
by DannyEmberPhan
Summary: On the lovingest day of the year, two ghosts find themselves alone. Little do they know, sometimes love is right around the corner. (One-Shot) DannyXEmber


**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

A Valentine's Day Special

 ** _Valentine's Day, February 14th_**

"I hate this holiday!" Danny exclaimed as he flew through the endless void of green known as the Ghost Zone.

Every year at this time, the whole world seems to fall in love except for him and he was completely sick of it.

Not to mention, no girls ever seemed to truly take interest in him. The only one that ever really did was Sam, and they had just recently broke up. Everyone else was just obsessed with his ghostly half and his abilities rather than his personality and what makes him him.

Ever since Danny unveiled his secret and saved the entire world, he had almost no privacy whatsoever. His "fans" quickly turned into stalkers. Legions of fangirls, and even some fanboys, flocked outside of Fenton Works and whatever building Danny entered almost every second of every day.

The only time he seemed to have any shred of privacy was in the Ghost Zone oddly enough. A lot of the ghosts that inhabit the zone found a new respect for Danny after they all banded together to save both the human world and the ghost world.

Even Walker had begun to respect the ghost boy. He added many exceptions in his rule book for Danny and made sure to look out for him whenever he ventured into the Ghost Zone.

Anyway, back to the dejected ghostly hero.

As Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, he noticed the usual green and purple color scheme of the floating doors that littered the place. As he flew aimlessly through the endless void, Danny heard a noise that sounded almost like a faint whimpering sound.

Danny stopped where he was to scan his surroundings. The only think he could see all around him was a floating island with a singular tree sprouted right in the middle.

Cautiously, Danny crept forward until he reached the tree. Turning invisible, Danny noticed a low, blue glow from the opposite side of the trunk.

What he found on the other side gave him quite the shock.

There, sitting right in front of him on the grass, was the Ghost Zone's resident ghostly rock diva Ember McLain.

She was sitting in a ball with her arms around her knees. From the looks of things, she had been crying because her make up had been running and her hair was unusually low.

Danny stood there silently not knowing what to do while simultaneously mulling over his options in his head. He could either leave her alone and feel guilty afterwards, or talk to her and probably regret it afterwards, either way he would have regrets.

After a couple of minutes, his goody goody heroicness took over and he decided he would attempt to talk to her.

"Well here goes nothing," Danny sighed internally.

He turned visible and walked up to where Ember was sitting. She still hadn't noticed him since she had her head in her hands.

"E-Ember?" Danny said softly which startled Ember, causing her head to shoot up instantly.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly in between sobs.

"Well I was flying through here to avoid all the Valentine's Day crap in my world and I heard you crying from over there so I came over here to check it out...and make sure you're okay," Danny said whispering the last part hoping Ember wouldn't immediately shut him down.

"You hate this dumb ass holiday too?" Ember asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny.

"Yeah I uh, actually I really think it's just pointless. Like if you're single on this day, it feels like the entire world is kicking you while you're down. But then if you're in a relationship and you don't do some elaborate thing for your significant other then they get mad even though you shouldn't only be able to do nice things for each other on one specific day out of 365, you should be able to do it whenever you want," Danny explained pausing to take a breath, "It just feels like super artificial."

Ember's eyes widened. She was amazed at how true the things Danny just said were.

"Wow that was really well said," Ember said as she started giggling suddenly.

"What's so funny then?" Danny asked confused.

"Just never thought we'd be agreeing so strongly on something," she said still giggling.

Danny noticed that she seemed to quickly cheer up.

"Woah never noticed her laugh before, it's almost kinda...cute," Danny thought to himself.

"WAIT WHAT?! What am I talking about did I just call something about Ember cute?!" Danny screamed internally.

Danny snapped out of it quickly once Ember stood up and waved her hand in front of his face.

She looked at Danny with a sideways look and asked him sarcastically, "Hey Dipstick, anybody home?"

"What?! Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking there for a second," Danny said nervously, "Yeah that's it," he said almost like he was trying to assure himself of that.

After a brief moment of silence, Danny decided to speak up once again.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you come out here crying?" he asked with sincereness in his voice making sure Ember knew he cared.

"It's a long story," Ember said remembering why she was sad before.

"I have time," Danny said genuinely with a warm smile on his face.

Ember couldn't help but smile at Danny's courteousness.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, and I mean literally not a single person," Ember said sternly.

Danny simply nodded in agreement.

"Okay well I found that bastard Skulker with another girl a couple of hours ago," Ember said trying to hold back her emotions, "So I didn't know what to do so I came here to be alone because this is where I go when I feel depressed and stuff, which I thought no one would find but apparently I was wrong," Ember said lightheartedly at the end.

Danny didn't laugh at Ember's joke because at the moment all he could see was red.

"I can't believe that asshole would cheat on you! And on today of all days," Danny yelled with anger in his voice which Ember noticed. "If I see him around here I'm gonna make him wish beg for his afterlife."

Ember's eyes widened instantly.

"Woah Danny, calm down. Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe getting away from him will be best for me," Ember said with hope in her voice.

After Danny calmed down, he got an idea, one that he wasn't sure was a good one or not.

"Say Ember, you really shouldn't be alone on this day so since you're not doing anything, do you wanna maybe go grab something to eat together?" Danny asked wincing in anticipation of Ember's response.

Ember was in complete shock.

"Did my biggest enemy really just invite me out to dinner?!" Ember squealed in her head.

"Y'know what, yea, I'd actually really like that," Ember said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

This time, it was Danny's turn to be shocked.

"Wait really?" Danny asked in a complete state of shock. "I didn't think you would actually say yes to be honest," he said sheepishly.

Ember giggled, "Well it sure beats sitting on this floating piece of dirt."

This garnered a chuckle out of Danny.

"So, where shall we be going?" Ember said trying to sound fancy which caused Danny to laugh once again.

"Nasty Burger? I mean it's not fancy or anything but the food is edible...for the most part," Danny said laughing at his own joke.

Ember raised an eyebrow once again, "Wait won't your legions of fangirls be flocking you if we go out in public?"

Danny actually didn't think about that. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Okay I got an idea, I'll turn invisible, get the food, then we can go to this one spot I know that none of my fans know about so we can be left alone," Danny said proudly that he thought of that plan.

Ember was impressed, "Okay sounds like a plan Dipstick," she said as they both began flying towards the Fenton Works portal.

 ** _20 Minutes Later, In the Human World_**

Danny and Ember reached Danny's alone spot, which was on the side of a big hill which was just far away enough from the hustle and bustle that his fans never find him.

"Wow I can't believe you low key stole our food," Ember said slightly impressed at Danny's actions but also kinda weirded out that he would do anything bad. "I always thought you were the goody goody boy scout?" she said giggling at Danny.

"Well if you show up and tell them you're on a date on Valentine's Day your meal is free anyway so technically it wasn't stealing," Danny said proudly.

Ember's eyes widened as she realized what Danny had just said, "So Danny, this is a date now?" she asked slyly putting her hands on her hips.

Danny was completely backed against the wall here. "Yeah Danny, is this a date now?" his conscious questioned him sarcastically.

"Well I mean, she is kinda cute," Danny thought as he thought of what to say.

"Well I...I uhh. I..," Danny began stammering as Ember cut him off.

"Relax Baby-Pop I'm just kidding around with you," she said giggling at Danny's awkwardness.

Danny was completely relieved that he didn't have to actually answer that question.

The two then sat down on the side of the hill to enjoy their Nasty Burger dinner together.

As they were eating, Danny decided it would be a good idea to make an attempt at conversation.

"So Ember, I gotta ask, what kind of stuff do you like to do...ya know beside the whole world domination stuff," Danny asked chuckling which caused Ember to giggle as well.

"Well first of all, I've kinda given up on the whole world domination scheme, it always got me into fights with this kinda cute guy I know," Ember explained slyly since she was referring to Danny.

"Woah is she, flirting with me?" Danny asked himself amazed.

"But anyway, I really love music, as you know, but I also really like watching cheesy movies and writing," Ember explained.

"What kind of bands and artists do you like?" Danny asked wanting to get to know her better.

"Well I really love rock bands like AC/DC, Aerosmith, Metallica, Guns 'n Roses, Def Leppard, and I've also always loved The Beatles and Elton John," Ember explained pausing to take a breath. "Oh and I almost forgot, I also kinda like Eminem too," she added quickly.

"Wow we literally have like the exact same music taste!" Danny yelled in excitement.

"Wow really?! I didn't take you as the rock type," Ember asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah I grew up listening to it all my life," Danny explained. "Oh wait there is one artist that I like that you didn't name," he added.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Ember asked intrigued.

"Well she's this really famous rocker girl, you might know her? I think her name's Ember McLain or something? Not too sure though," Danny flirted sarcastically.

Ember giggled at Danny's attempt at flirting and quickly began to feel her face getting red with blush as she realized that Danny listens to, and enjoys her music.

"Hold up, you actually like my music?" she asked actually sounding shocked.

"Well yeah, it's super good! All your songs have really great lyrics and you can really hear the emotions you're conveying in your songs," Danny explained as he began blushing as well.

"Wow I can't believe he likes my music!" Ember practically squealed inside her own head.

"Okay so, my turn to ask you something!" Ember said excitedly since she was finally getting to know him.

Danny nodded signifying Ember to ask away.

"What kinda things do you wanna do in life, like when you're older?" Ember asked intrigued.

"Well growing up I always wanted to be an astronaut, but my backup was always a rockstar," Danny explained, "But when I got the whole ghost power thing I didn't have time to practice my guitar playing so that's kinda fell through," he explained sheepishly.

"Wow I had no idea you played! You should have told me that a long time ago! I wouldn't have fought with you if I had known you liked guitars and rock music," Ember said giggling.

"But anyway, just because you have ghost powers doesn't mean you should give up on your dreams! I mean hey, it didn't stop me," Ember explained which made Danny feel better.

"Actually, yeah you're right! Maybe I should start playing again," Danny said smiling, "But anyway, just thought of another question for you," Danny said slyly which kind of worried Ember.

"Oh God what is he gonna ask?" Ember asked her conscious.

"Okay go ahead," she said warily.

"How come you always call me Dipstick, or Baby-Pop?" Danny asked which caused Ember's face to go beat red.

"Shit," she thought.

"Well I always called you Dipstick because it means like a doofus but I guess the name just stuck and I started calling you that," Ember explained, causing Danny to laugh.

"Alright well what about Baby-Pop?" Danny grilled. Ember's face was even more red now if possible.

"Well I mean...I call you Baby-Pop because I always thought you were..." Ember paused.

"Thought I was?" Danny questioned grinning.

"I always thought you were kinda cute okay! Happy now?" Ember said looking down so that he wouldn't see her blushing so bad.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed in his head.

"Wow really? Funny cause I always kinda thought the same thing about you," Danny explained which caused him to blush uncontrollably as well.

The two continued to talk with each other for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's company and conversation.

After a while, the sun began to set on the young teens.

"Wow what a beautiful sunset," Ember said staring out from the hill, which gave them a perfect view of the sunset.

"Ya know, that sunset is only the second most beautiful thing I've seen tonight," Danny said slyly as he turned towards Ember and met her gaze.

Ember began blushing uncontrollably as she stared into Danny's eyes.

"Ya know, that might very well be the corniest thing I've heard all day, and I think I loved it," Ember said staring into Danny's eyes intensely. "Ya know what else? I never noticed how beautiful your baby blue eyes are," Ember flirted back.

"Wow I can't believe this is happening," Danny thought to himself gleefully.

"Not as beautiful as your emerald green ones are," Danny retorted as he began to lean in slightly.

Ember began to lean in as well.

The two's lips met into a deep kiss, which seemed like it lasted forever, with neither wanting this moment to end.

After about a minute, they finally parted and continued to stare at each other smiling warmly.

"I don't know about you, but maybe Valentine's Day isn't as bad as it seems," Danny said as he continued to enjoy this moment.

"Yeah, maybe you're right...Happy Valentine's Day Baby-Pop."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Danny replied as the two embraced, enjoying each other's company for the rest of their night.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Howdy everybody! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote the other day! Wanted to give you guys a little Valentine's Day treat. Since this time of year usually sucks, writing this brightened my spirits a whole lot! So as I said, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!_**


End file.
